


Merlin's Plan

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another plan gets put into action by Agravaine and Morgana to capture and kill Arthur Merlin sets out to prove and show Arthur just who his Uncle is really loyal to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> This story is for a friend of mine. Cathcer1984 as a thank you for all of her help, I hope she likes what I have done with it, This story will have eight chapters, a chapter a day

WHACK!

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, pulling against the chains that kept him tied to the wall. He hated how he could only watch helplessly as Merlin dropped to the floor, lifting his head to spit blood from his mouth.

"Where is Emrys!?" Morgana screeched.

"I kn..know no one of that name." Merlin coughed.

"Liar." Morgana screamed as she slapped Merlin hard. "He has been getting in the way of my plans too many times I will find him."

"Not from me." Merlin whispered as he lifted his head up and looked at Morgana as best he could with the one eye as his other had swelled so much it had shut.

"We shall see." Morgana whispered before leaving the cell.

When Arthur heard the footsteps growing more distant he moved as much as he could over to Merlin. "Merlin please use your magic to heal yourself."

"No. Morgana is powerful I use magic she will sense it, I feel it whenever she does. I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"Merlin I had to come and rescue my Uncle."

"Oh for goodness sake Arthur your Uncle doesn't need rescuing as he works for her!"

"And I told you I have known my Uncle since I was a child I refuse to believe he is evil."

Merlin shook his head and winced at the pain it caused him. "Arthur when will you see, he was never in your life until your father took ill, he just came from nowhere and you get left a message saying your Uncle has been taken and as soon as you ride out who do you meet? Morgana."

"Merlin-"

Merlin turned his head. "Arthur trust me on this, I am who Morgana is looking for, I am the one who has thwarted her plans to kill you time and time again, the only people who know of Emrys is me Gaius and Morgana, if we are all who know then explain why your uncle came asking Gaius where he could find him. This was before the magic ban was lifted. Agravaine is not on your side Arthur he is with Morgana."

"He isn't Merlin."

"He is! You ask Morgana when she comes back where your uncle is and what she has done with him, I bet all she does is laugh and ask about Emrys."

Arthur sighed. "At least use your magic to heal some of your injuries Merlin."

Before Merlin could answer the door to the cell banged open and Morgana stood there smirking.

"Where is my uncle?" Arthur asked.

"Enough dear brother. I want Emrys, changed your mind yet?"

Merlin looked up. "We will never tell you."

Morgana smirked. "I was hoping you would say that." she said and with a wave of her hand Arthur was knocked unconscious. She walked further in and crouched down besides the King. Her hand over him as she started to chant, her eyes flashing gold.

Merlin watched Arthur closely for a reaction while trying to catch what Morgana was saying.

When finished Morgana stood up and smirked at Merlin. "I have two goals to achieve which is to kill Arthur and assume the throne that is rightfully mine and to find and kill Emrys. Now I know I can kill Arthur here but where is the fun in that. I want Arthur to suffer, suffer as I have suffered, oh he will live a while longer and I will have to wait but patience and I are old friends, why just kill him now when I can watch him destroy himself."

"Himself? Morgana what have you done?"

"You shall see." she smirked before walking over to the cell door. "Enjoy your time with him Merlin." she said and used her magic to set Arthur free before leaving.

Merlin crawled over to Arthur and placed his hand on his King's shoulder. "Arthur?"

Arthur jumped up and grabbed hold of Merlin holding him down, a strange look in his eyes. "Got you."

"Arthur?" Merlin panted as he tried to get out of the King's hold. "Arthur please, this isn't you, Morgana has done something to you."

"Who?" Arthur growled as he turned Merlin over and pinned him easily as he pulled the brunets breeches down.

Merlin groaned in pain as he was held down, he didn't know what Morgana did but he knew it was something bad if Arthur wasn't himself and was doing what he was now, he gasped when he felt Arthur's cock and he now knew Morgana's plan, with magic as powerful as his he knew what would happen.

He looked over his shoulder at Arthur who had a odd look in his eye. "Arthur I know you are not yourself but I know you are still in there somewhere. Arthur I give my consent. I give my consent." he gasped when he felt Arthur breech him. "I consent for you to fuck me Arthur." he dropped his head as Arthur started to pound in to him from behind. "I have wanted you for a long time Arthur. I give my consent as I love you."

* * *

Agravaine walked into a big room where Morgana was sat.

"Well?" she asked.

"I have just gone down to check on them and heard Merlin shouting for Arthur to stop."

Morgana smirked. "Excellent."

"What is it the spell does?"

"It makes Arthur someone he is not, he has now raped Merlin, I will let them escape, they go back to Camelot where you will then keep an eye on them, when they arrived I put a spell on Merlin, what has just happened Merlin will be pregnant."

"But he is male."

"Yes. He will carry to term and not only will he die when the baby is born but so will the baby, as for Arthur. Before the baby is due Arthur will be dead."

"Who kills him?"

"Himself of course."

Agravaine frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"All part of the spell I cast on him, every time he touches Merlin painful and horrid memories surface, memories of what he has done to his most trusted friend, one who has been with him no matter what, every time he touches Merlin he will have nightmares about what he has done to his only friend. Only thing is the memories he sees are ten times worse than what he actually did. Before you came along my sister created a mandrake which drove Uther close to insanity, that is nothing compared to what will happen to Arthur."

* * *

Merlin turned over when he felt Arthur pull out of him and saw the blond once again unconscious on the floor, he crawled over to his King and kissed his lips. "I know what has happened Arthur, what you have now given me, for that I will be forever thankful." he whispered.

He crawled over to the door and heard footsteps, voices of someone dismissing the guards. Agravaine. As he heard the footsteps get closer Merlin shouted. "No! Arthur! Stop. Please no!" Merlin turned to see Arthur still unconscious. "No please get off me, no I don't want this!"

When the sound of footsteps faded Merlin crawled back over to Arthur to see his King still unconscious. "We will get out of here Arthur I promise."

Merlin woke up when he heard the sound of the door to the cell being unlocked. Looking up he gasped when he saw who entered. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine grinned. "Merlin!" he said as he hurried over to his friend.

"No, Arthur see to Arthur, get him out first." he panted as he saw Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan enter, checking the cell and smiling when they saw him and Arthur. "Where are the rest of you?"

"It's just us." Percival answered as he picked Merlin up, letting the others get Arthur. "He is fine, just unconscious."

Percival turned to leave the cell when a man walked in brandishing a sword, lifting his leg up Percival kicked the man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Fuck off out my way."

* * *

Agravaine hurried into the room to where Morgana was sat. "The warning bells, the soldiers are dead, some of Camelot's knights have come for Merlin and Arthur."

"Good. Let them leave, I did the spells when they were both asleep, let them go." Morgana stood up. "As for you, you must play the part as a kidnap victim." Before Agravaine could say anything he felt himself being beaten and the last thing he saw was Morgana sitting back down before everything went black.

* * *

As the knights made their way over the bridge they came to a stop when they found a crumpled heap on the floor, hurrying over they turned the person over to find a bloodied Agravaine.

"Lancelot, Gwaine, get him." Leon ordered as he was holding up Arthur who was just starting to come around. "We go on now and camp somewhere in a few hours, we will have to be careful, Morgana will be after us."

"M.. Merlin." Arthur mumbled.

"He is safe Arthur, Percival has him." Elyan said, "we have your Uncle also, we must go on, Morgana could be right behind us."

From the window at the top of the small castle Morgana stood watching as the knights hurried away and deep into the forest, smirking she turned to see the small white dragon. "And now Aithusa, we wait." she whispered as she stroked the dragon's head.

* * *

The knights set up camp and checked on Arthur who waved them away. "I am fine honestly, she didn't beat me much, she focused more on Merlin and my uncle by the looks of it." he said as he looked from his friend to his uncle.

Arthur got up and walked over to Merlin and sat beside him on a log. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I used my magic to heal myself as Percival carried me."

"Can you heal my Uncle?"

"No."

"Merlin please."

"Arthur no, I heal him with magic he will know it was me and I do not want him knowing I have magic."

"Why not? I trust him with my life."

"I know you do. A life I have had to save with my magic a lot, a lot more since your Uncle arrived. You have allowed magic in Camelot, Gaius will heal him when we get bak which shouldn't be long, tomorrow at sunset at the latest. I can heal him with herbs I find until then."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Then I guess that will have to do." he said and patted Merlin on the shoulder, gasping as soon as he touched his friend images entered his head, him smacking Merlin, throwing him against the wall, laughing when he dropped, he saw himself swing his leg back to kick Merlin but let go of his servant.

Merlin frowned. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"No. No no."

Merlin reached out and froze when Arthur hurried back. "Don't touch me, how can you even look at me?"

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine Merlin. Just... just leave me." he said and hurried away.

The rest of the night Merlin kept a close eye on Arthur and grew more worried as he wouldn't stop staring at nothing, only speaking when spoken to and then it was only yes or no. He had to speak to Gaius, why wouldn't Arthur allow him to touch him?

* * *

Gwen came hurrying down the courtyard steps with Gaius not far behind. "You found them." Gwen gasped as she hugged Lancelot tight before walking past and ignoring Agravaine to hug Merlin. "I was so worried."

"I was the one that was taken." Agravaine murmured.

Gwen, not letting go of Merlin looked over her shoulder at Arthur's uncle. "Yes of course you were."

"Merlin my boy." Gaius said as he started to check Merlin. "Is anyone else injured?"

Arthur stepped forwards "Just my uncle and Merlin here." he said, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder, letting go straight away when images came to him that made him drop to his knees. "No no no."

Merlin winced as he knelt by his King. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin. "How can you stand to be near me?"

"Because you are my King and you have given or shown me no reason to not be near you."

Lancelot helped Merlin up. "Come on Merlin, we need to get you healed." he said before looking at Arthur who was still on his knees. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur shakily got to his feet. "Just see to Merlin and my Uncle." he whispered before walking away from them all.

Once in Gaius' chambers Gaius gave a potion to Agravaine that knocked him out where Merlin then treated not only all of his injuries but all of his own as well. "How long will he sleep for Gaius?"

"A few hours, he will wake believing I used my magic to heal him, he still doesn't know who you are?"

"No. Arthur wants to tell him but he has promised he won't. Gaius something is wrong with Arthur, I don't know what Morgana did to him."

"Did to him? Merlin you are the one that had to be carried back."

Merlin sighed and quietly told Gaius what happened in the cell.

"Oh Merlin, first thing we must do is see if you are pregnant, then we will go from there." the old man said as he got up and started to search through some books.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin sat up from where he lay and looked at Gaius. "Well?"

"You are pregnant Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "What about Arthur? You saw him out front Gaius, that only happens when he touches me, do you have any idea what Morgana has done."

"She could have done many things Merlin but a priestess as high as her I couldn't even begin to tell you."

"Kilgharrah?"

"Yes Merlin, but do not go alone."

"Who do you think I should take?"

"You take Arthur, Kilgharrah is old, full of knowledge and wisdom. He will be able to help you both, with any luck you will come back with the Arthur we all know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes Merlin, if he can get through to Arthur and find out exactly what Morgana did and shares his power with yours you will be able to get Arthur back, but Merlin if you do, it is essential that no one knows, especially Agravaine, Morgana will have him reporting back to her on how Arthur is, these images, these keep going over and over he will be worse than Uther with the mandrake root."

"How worse Gaius?"

"Worse as in he won't be able to live with himself, take his own life."

"That is what Morgana wants, why kill Arthur when she can watch him destroy his own Kingdom with his madness before taking his own life."

Gaius nodded. "You must get to Kilgharrah and quickly Merlin."

"But why have Arthur try and rape me to get me pregnant?"

"Merlin, Morgana doesn't know you have magic, she thinks you are just a normal man, if this was a normal man it would kill them, as the baby grows it slowly and painfully kills you from the inside as men don't have what it needs to carry a child, she thinks she is killing you slowly, with you being as powerful as you are you do not have that problem, it helps that you gave consent before Arthur touched you, help as in he will be shown memories of what he doesn't know happened."

Merlin nodded and stood up. "I must go and see Arthur, we leave as soon as we have both eaten, if this does get worse for Arthur I can't risk him sleeping, his nightmares will be horrific."

* * *

Merlin walked to Arthur's chambers and walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Still not learned how to knock Merlin?"

"How can I knock with my hands full carrying your dinner."

"Well you opened the door." Arthur smirked as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Magic did that Arthur." Merlin answered as he placed the tray in front of his King.

Arthur looked up from his dinner. "How are you?"

"I am good Arthur." Merlin smiled as he lifted his top up showing his King his bare stomach and chest. "See? No marks."

Arthur, that busy looking at Merlin, missed his plate and ended up stabbing the table with a fork. "Yes..." he blinked and looked up. "My Uncle?"

Merlin sighed. "He will be fine, Gaius knocked him out with a potion and I healed him, he will wake thinking Gaius has used his magic to heal him." Merlin looked at Arthur who had started to eat. "Arthur may I sit? I bring a serious matter to you as well as your dinner."

"Of course."

Merlin sat and looked down at his hands before looking at the man he loved. "Gaius has worked out what Morgana's plan was, what is happening now."

"Merlin nothing is happening now, Morgana's plan was to take my Uncle to find Emrys we have my Uncle back and she still doesn't know you are him."

"That wasn't Morgana's plan Arthur and not everything is alright as this happens when I touch you." Merlin leaned over and placed his hand on Arthur's causing the King to gasp and move back, placing his hands on his head muttering.

Merlin seeing what was about to happen conjured a bucket just in time as Arthur threw up in it. He crouched down and looked up to his King. "Arthur these images are not real, these are what Morgana has placed in your head for you to see everytime we touch."

"No, no they are real."

"Arthur they are fake, you only think they are real with the spell she has placed, these images will carry on Arthur and plague your dreams turning them into nightmares, how your father was, remember when we thought he was going mad? You will be a lot worse if we do not act now."

"Worse as in?"

"Worse as in Camelot will fall, you will take your life so you no longer have the horrific images and then Morgana will take what she believes to be rightfully hers, your throne. Arthur please. Do you trust me?"

"With my life Merlin you know that."

"Then eat, as soon as we eat we are to leave, there is only one with more knowledge than me that can help you."

"Okay Merlin, don't think I can eat much now after being sick but I will try, who is your friend?"

"Kilgharrah."

"Ah, the dragon you said I killed. I would like to meet him again, just hope he doesn't try and set me on fire again."

Merlin laughed. "I am a dragon lord Arthur, he only stopped attacking Camelot because I threatened to kill him if he did."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood waiting in a large field, Merlin had called for Kilgharrah a few moments ago. Arthur looked up when he heard the flapping of wings. "He's here, he actually heard you and came?"

"Hear me? It's magic Arthur, the bond between a dragonlord and dragon, he knows when I call him."

Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin and bowed his head. "Merlin and King Arthur."

"He knows me?"

"Of course he does Arthur." Merlin said before looking at the dragon. "Kilgharrah I so very much need your help, a lot has happened since I visited you last."

"Is the King's Uncle still with you?"

Merlin sighed. "I am afraid he is."

"My Uncle is a good man, Merlin has told me otherwise but I know my Uncle."

"I see you are just like the young warlock here when I first met him, refuse to listen to truth, but that is for another time. What has happened young warlock?"

"Morgana and Agravaine."

"Merlin-"

"Arthur please, allow me to explain all that has happened to Kilgharrah, only when he knows all will he be able to help us both."

Arthur sighed and nodded before sitting down. "I might as well get comfortable, I don't know over half of what happened."

Merlin nodded and eyes flashing gold he bound Arthur's wrists and ankles together.

"Merlin!"

"You won't like what you are about to hear but I will only be speaking the truth as I need Kilgharrah's help, just remember I have a gag to stop you from talking if you start to hate what you hear."

"Tell me everything from the beginning young warlock." Kilgharrah said as he himself settled down to get comfortable.

* * *

After an hour of telling Kilgharrah everything Arthur shouted. "I raped you!? Oh god those images, they are true!"

"No Arthur. I gave my consent. I gave my consent. I knew what was about to happen and gave my consent, it is only rape if I shouted no and didn't want it but I did."

Arthur blinked. "Why did you want me like that?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Even you are not that dense Arthur. Think of all Merlin has done for you and if you did all that for someone what would be the reason you do it?"

Arthur frowned. "I would do all of that for the one I lo-" he cut off and looked at his friend. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur. I have for a long time now." Merlin said, smiling a little at his King before telling Kilgharrah the rest of the story, he didn't get very far though.

"Pregnant!?" Arthur gaped at Merlin. "Really? You are really pregnant?"

"Yes Arthur, please I have nearly finished now." he said before telling Kilgharrah the rest of it.

"A lot has happened indeed young warlock, you were right to bring King Arthur with you."

"Can you help Kilgharrah? Can you help me break Morgana's spell and get Arthur back?"

"I can young warlock."

Merlin sighed with relief. "Thank you, what do I need to do?"

"Do?"

"Yes, what spell do I need to do to get Arthur back so he can touch me and have no images, or nightmares."

"Merlin the spell that Morgana has used is a very old one, one that hasn't been used since the days of the old religion one that is as nearly as old as-"

"You!"

"Yes young warlock, you need not do anything, release Arthur he needs to stand."

Merlin used his magic and released Arthur from the ties that kept his wrists and ankles together and after a shy smile and an apology he moved to helped his King stand only to be refused, "no offence Merlin but I wish for no more of those images."

Arthur looked up and the dragon. "You are not going to breath fire on me again are you?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Not fire no, as I said to the young warlock the spell the witch Morgana has placed on you is a very old one, Merlin can remove it himself but with him being pregnant we don't know how it will affect him so it is best I use my magic to get rid of the spell. You trust me to do this?"

"I trust Merlin with my life and I am sure he trusts you with his so yes."

Kilgharrah nodded and waited until the King closed his eyes before he breathed his own magic on the King stood in front of him, once finished he pulled back.

Arthur opened his eyes. "Is that it? I am no longer affected by her spell?"

"Touch the young warlock and see."

Gingerly Arthur reached out and touched Merlin, giving a shaky laugh when nothing happened. "Nothing. I have no images." he said and pulled Merlin into a hug, he pulled back and looked at his friend. "Are you sure you gave your consent?"

Merlin smiled and placing Arthur's hands on either side of his head he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the blonds. "Let me show you."

Kilgharrah smiled and flew off, leaving the pair alone, his work was done.

Arthur pulled back. "I didn't rape you, you gave your consent."

"Yes, that is what I have been telling you." Merlin laughed.

"And we are going to be parents!"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur just laughed and pulled Merlin into a hug once more.

Merlin pulled away and looked at Arthur, "I know you are tired of hearing this but please Arthur, your Uncle is working for Morgana and I can prove it."

"How?"

"If I prove it do I get an apology?"

"If you are proven right I will give you anything you want."

Merlin held his hand out. "Deal." he said as Arthur shook his hand. "This is important Arthur, it is vital that Agravaine doesn't know you are you again, he will be watching you and report back to Morgana, you heard what I was telling the dragon, if I was a normal man like you with no magic this baby will be slowly killing me so I will have to act out as well."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Just when do you plan on proving to me that Agravaine is working for Morgana?"

Merlin smiled. "Tomorrow of course."

* * *

The next morning Arthur was roughly shaken awake. "What?"

"Arthur, your Uncle is coming to wake you, let him believe you have had a bad night filled with horrific nightmares."

"How can I do that when I look like I have just woken up and had a good nights sleep?"

Merlin's eyes glowed gold. "You don't now. I will go and get your breakfast, now you remember what to tell him?"

"Yes yes, go and get my breakfast."

Merlin nodded and disappeared from the chambers using the servants quarters just as Agravaine knocked and walked in.

"Arthur you wanted to see me first thing?"

"Yes." Arthur sighed.

"Are you alright Arthur? You don't look at all well."

"I am just tired Uncle, every time I closed my eyes I had horrific images, I kept waking up screaming, so I didn't go back to sleep." Arthur looked away but looked back when his uncle wasn't looking and saw him smirk. Maybe Merlin was right.

"Have you seen Gaius? Maybe he can do something?"

"He might be able to, I see he has worked wonders on you, I am glad you are better Uncle."

"That I am, Gaius' magic really has worked wonders, I have no pain whatsoever."

Arthur smiled. "I am glad. I wanted to see you as I will be going with my knights for the next collection of the levy, we were going tomorrow but we will be going this evening, the knights know and will be ready, I want you to stay here Uncle and run things as I will be gone overnight."

Agravaine walked over to the table. "The route has changed."

"Yes, I have gone through it and those I know who will have the money today I am going there first and the others I know won't have it until tomorrow I will get them then."

Agravaine checked the route and memorised it. "How many are going with you?"

"Four, and Merlin so there will be six of us."

Agravaine looked up at the King. "I will burn this now Arthur and I will of course look after the Kingdom for the night."

Just then the door opened and Merlin walked in with a tray, looking surprised to see Agravaine there. "Oh. Morning." he said as he placed the tray down he looked over to see Arthur sitting up in bed. "Sire!" he said and hurried over. "Are you alright? You look as though you haven't slept all night." Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's forehead.

Arthur playing along like Merlin asked gasped and curled himself into a ball. "No, no, I am sorry please!"

"Don't just stand there boy get Gaius!"

Merlin nodded and ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius placed his hand on Arthur's forehead and looked down at the sleeping King, "the potion will let him sleep and he will have no nightmares. We must let him sleep."

Agravaine nodded. "I shall inform the counsel."

Once the door closed behind him Arthur opened his eyes. "He smirked when I told him I had a bad night."

"Of course he was smirking he is happy because he thinks Morgana's plan is working." Merlin said. "Did he read the new levy route?"

"He did, only me you and him know of it, I just told him I was taking four knights as well as you."

"Well he will watch you go sire so make sure he sees who you are taking with you." Gaius said.

Arthur looked at Merlin when they were alone. "If we get attacked and we know it was Morgana's men then I know it was my Uncle who told her."

"And if you need more proof then we can always follow your Uncle as he knows where she lives."

Arthur got out of bed. "You know where she lives?"

"I do. And shockingly it is only a one hour ride into the woods."

"You will have to show me where so we can end her once and for all Merlin."

Arthur looked up when his chamber doors opened and Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine walked in. "Arthur why are we here all kitted out with things to last us overnight, where are we going?" Gwaine asked.

"I will tell you on the way, just act as if you know if we run into my Uncle, that is all I ask."

* * *

As they all made their way to the stables they had passed Agravaine in the courtyard giving orders to a couple for guards, nodding to Arthur as he walked past.

Within twenty minutes of Arthur and Merlin leaving with the knights Agravaine got on his horse and went to visit Morgana. Having no idea he was walking straight into a trap.

"So Arthur wh-" Leon froze when Merlin lit the fire with his magic. "Merlin?"

"Yes? Oh yeah I am a sorcerer."

Arthur didn't know what to laugh at more, the looks the knights were pulling or how Merlin just came out with it. "I still can't believe you told Lancelot before me."

"What?" The knights said as they looked at Lancelot. "You knew?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't tell him Arthur, for the hundredth time, he heard me saying the spell as he rode past me to kill the griffin." Merlin explained. "Now do you want to explain to your knights why we are collecting the levy tonight and tomorrow instead."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin here seems to think my Uncle is a bad guy and is loyal to Morgana and not me." when all his knights did was look at him he scoffed. "Oh come on all of you think it as well? My Uncle has always been there for me."

"Forgive me sire but if that were true how come he never showed his face until your father was deteriorating?" Leon asked.

"He and my father never got on." Arthur shrugged.

"I wouldn't let that stop me for seeing my nephew if I had one." Percival said.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder before looking at the knights. "I told Arthur that I can prove his Uncle is on Morgana's side, this is what we are here for, the only people who know of the new route is me, Arthur and now Agravaine, if we get attacked by Morgana's men we know it was him who told her because this is a route we have never done before and in an order we haven't done before."

"We might get attacked tonight then?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered, "but not until we collect some money, we know Morgana needs money to get a bigger army and she is always taking ours when she can."

Merlin stood up. "I will make something to eat and then we can collect some money."

* * *

While all the knights were eating Arthur walked over to Merlin and sat beside him, his dish of stew in his hand.

Merlin looked and saw the dish empty. "You want some more?"

"If there is any."

Merlin smiled and took the dish from Arthur and filled the dish up before handing back to the blond. "Here you go." he said, frowning when Arthur handed it back. "I thought you wanted more."

"I just said that. Merlin, you only had half a dish of food, you are eating for two now. Eat up."

Merlin smiled. "If it will make you happy."

"Yes." Arthur said as he threw his arm across Merlin's shoulders as he ate. "It will." Arthur looked up to see his knights watching him and cleared his throat before retracting his arm.

"Who is closest to Merlin?" Leon asked.

"I would say Arthur, he knows Merlin as well as Merlin knows himself and the same with Merlin knowing Arthur." Lancelot said.

"I mean out of us knight's." Leon said.

"Oh. That would be me, either me or Gwaine." Lancelot answered. "Why?"

"Well I am closest to Arthur as we grew up, do you think something is going on between them two, anything more than friendship? I mean when is the last time Arthur sat next to Merlin and made him eat." Leon said as he looked over to the King and his servant, seeing Arthur whisper something that made Merlin smile.

Gwaine shrugged. "I have never seen that but have seen Arthur hug Merlin a few times, I mean last time I saw him hug Merlin Merlin was covered head to toe in something that didn't smell at all pleasant, I mean I was happy to have found Merlin and I always hug him but I wouldn't touch him then but Arthur did, he just didn't care."

"Something happened in that cell they were in, something between them, I mean look at how they sit, talk, their actions, something has changed between them." Percival said. "I think it has changed for the better."

Arthur leaned over and whispered to Merlin. "At least it is better than the last lot of stew I made you eat."

Merlin smiled as he remembered trying to feed Arthur rat stew. "I still can't believe you ate some, I didn't think I would get away with it." Merlin said as he emptied the dish before showing it Arthur. "There, happy my King?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will wash up and then we can set off again."

* * *

They set off and had travelled to the villages who never struggled and collected the levy before leaving, Arthur turned on his horse to face his knights. "We have quite a bit of money on us, if Merlin is right we will be attacked before heading back to Camelot tomorrow afternoon."

"I am always right Arthur, when I first met the dragon and he told me about it being my destiny to protect you straight away I told him he must mean another Arthur as you are an idiot and I was right there wasn't I." he said getting a small laugh from the knights.

"Careful Merlin." Arthur warned, a small smile on his face.

"Why? Can't exactly throw me in the stocks now can you." he whispered.

Arthur stopped his horse and leaned back to look at Merlin and felt something whizz past him and embed itself in a tree. Arthur turned and saw the arrow and looking to where it came from and saw men run over the hill yelling and brandishing their swords. "On me!" Arthur yelled as he jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword.

Merlin dropped down from his horse and looked up to see Morgana standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Arthur! Morgana."

Arthur looked and saw his sister as he jumped up and kicked a thug with one leg before landing back on his feet to swing his sword across another thugs stomach, stepping over him when he dropped to the ground. "Do what you can to her without her suspecting anything and please Merlin, please be careful." he said as he turned to his knight. "Leon, on Merlin." he ordered before fighting again.

Merlin had watched Morgana closely and it was only when she started to walk down the bank did he take his chance, eyes flashing gold he watched as she stumbled and fell all the way down, knocking herself unconscious when she reached the bottom. With her now out of the way Merlin stepped forwards.

"Stop!" he yelled making not only Arthur and the knights to stop but Morgana's men as well. Walking forwards he looked around him. "You leave my King and the knights alone or you deal with me."

At this the men started laughing, but it was soon stopped as Merlin raised his hands and eyes glowing gold the men all went flying through the air landing hard on the ground, dead. Merlin looked up at Arthur, "Morgana will come around soon, put a slash across their stomachs or she will wonder how they died without a mark on them."

Arthur nodded and looked at his knights who all seem shocked by what Merlin just did, not only that he gave an order to the King and he listened. "You heard what Merlin said, start checking."

* * *

Morgana groaned as she started to come to, she shakily stood up her hand on her head as she looked around and saw all of her men dead. She didn't let a bad head stop her from screaming out in frustration.

"Un-fucking- believable!" Arthur shouted as he jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword only to throw it hard at the ground where it stuck in. "How could my Uncle do this to me? He has told me from the start he hates magic, is against it, hates it as it killed my mother."

The knights stepped down from their horses but kept a safe distance away from their King, only Merlin dared to go forward. "Arthur calm down."

"Calm down? I have been betrayed he has been setting my people up, planting ideas in my head, pushing me to make bad decisions making me believe they were right, look at King Caerleon, you were right about him Merlin and I didn't listen. How could I have been so stupid!" he growled as he punched a nearby tree causing his knuckles to bleed.

Merlin turned to the knights. "Take the horses and go and see to them, leave us."

Once alone he took Arthur's hand in both of his and healed the knuckles with his magic, running his thumb across them when he saw no marks.

"You were right Merlin. You kept telling me and I wouldn't listen."

"It's alright Arthur, you have been betrayed by a lot of people you have put your trust in, I don't blame you for not wanting to believe it about the only family you have left besides Morgana."

Arthur looked up at Merlin and sighed. "Only family I have now Merlin is right in front of me, you and our baby."

Merlin smiled. "Just the baby Arthur, I am only family if we were lovers or married. Have you calmed down now?"

"I have."

"Ready to plan on how to be with your Uncle upon our return?"

"Yes, we shall see who he tries to blame, go and warn the knights, tell them everything all about Agravaine, who you really are and what happened in the cells."

Merlin nodded. "It took a while but I am glad you now see what your Uncle is like. I am proud of you Arthur." Merlin smiled, surprising his King by giving him a small kiss on the lips before walking away.

* * *

"Sooo you are pregnant." Gwaine said.

"Yes."

"Never mind about that." Leon said. "You were the old man, you did that to us in the forest, walked all over us!"

Merlin laughed. "I did enjoy that I must admit, but no one is to know about me, Morgana is desperate to find Emrys because she has been told Emrys is her doom."

"So you will end Morgana for us all?" Percival asked.

"Yes, but like me she is powerful, not as powerful but no mortal blade can kill her, so your weapons are useless against her, well all except Arthur's." Merlin said before explaining all about Arthur's sword.

"So what's the plan for Agravaine when we return?" Lancelot asked.

"Simple. Make him think his and my sisters plan is working," Arthur said as he walked over and sat by them all, "you are to not let on you know he is working for Morgana, you just keep a close eye on him." Arthur said before looking at Merlin. "Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I am only a day gone Arthur."

Leon laughed. "Bless. What are you both going to do?"

"In concern of what?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin you are carrying Arthur's heir, our next King or Queen, you can't have this baby out of wedlock." Leon said as he looked at Arthur. "Surely you know this."

"I do, me and Merlin will have to talk about it further."

"No."

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise. "No?"

Percival nudged Gwaine. "How about we all get the horses ready so we can head back to Camelot?" he suggested as he stood up, pulling Gwaine up with him.

Lancelot stood up. "That's a good idea."

"Yeah" Leon agreed as he, too, stood and together all four knights walked away leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"That's what I said Arthur. No. I understand the law and how it will look but I refuse to marry for the sake of a child, it was one thing giving up my virginity to a man who doesn't love me, something I didn't plan but I am not going to go into a loveless marriage for the sake of a child."

"Merlin... I'm sorry, I do feel something for you, but love? I am sorry but I know what I do feel isn't that, I do feel something for you more than friendship, otherwise I would have pushed you away or had a go at you when you kissed me earlier."

"I know, how about until you know how you truly feel you leave off telling your council or anyone, no one can know until after we have got rid of Agravaine and Morgana, tell Agravaine I am pregnant but tell him he is to tell no one, all he will do is go straight to Morgana and tell her."

Arthur nodded and held his hand out. "Deal?"

Merlin smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "Deal."

"Right then Merlin, lets head back to Camelot."


	4. Chapter 4

Agravaine looked up when the throne room doors opened and quickly shot to his feet when he saw it was Arthur. "Arthur I thought you said you were due back tomorrow."

"We were Uncle, we had to get back early, we were attacked by Morgana and her men. She knew Uncle, she knew where we would be. How?"

"There is only one conclusion Arthur, you won't like it but it looks like we have a traitor in our midst."

Arthur looked at his Uncle. "You are right Uncle, we do have a traitor, and I don't like it." he sighed as he sat on his throne.

Just then Merlin walked in with a goblet and a jug. "I have your drink Arthur."

Agravaine leaned in close. "It couldn't be one of your knights Arthur as they all respect you and you trust all of them."

"I do Uncle, I know none of them would ever betray me."

"You want some food Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Agravaine looked up. "Calling your King by his name isn't respectful." he spat.

Oh fuck no. Arthur thought as he stood up. "Not Merlin, how much he knows about me and Camelot he could have taken me down years ago. I know he is loyal." Arthur said, before looking at Merlin. "I don't want you serving for much longer though Merlin." he said, giving him a pointed look.

"I know Arthur. I want Gaius to check me over as I have been having a little pain." Merlin said as he scratched his ear. On the way back Arthur and Merlin had come up with a way to know when the other was telling a lie, Merlin would touch his ear and Arthur would turn the ring on his thumb.

Agravaine looked at Merlin. "I thought Gaius healed you also."

"He did, something else happened to me when me and Arthur were caught, I don't want to go into details but I am pregnant."

Agravaine had to hide his smirk as he looked at Arthur. "Is he serious?"

"Yes Uncle, but men can not get pregnant, Gaius did tests and he needs to do a lot of research but long story short it isn't looking good."

"I will be fine Arthur. I don't know how Morgana did this but we will sort it."

"Sort it?" Agravaine asked. "How, isn't this dangerous for you Merlin?"

"It can be." Merlin hissed as he grabbed his stomach and hunched over, touching his ear with his free hand Merlin turned. "Sorry Arthur I am going to have to see Gaius, it is getting worse."

Arthur stepped forwards. "I will come with you."

"No I am fine I..." Merlin's eyes glowed gold which made him not hurt himself when he dropped as he pretended to faint.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed over and knelt beside his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately gasped and drew back placing his hands on his head. "No no please, I'm sorry."

Agravaine looked from a passed out Merlin on the floor to Arthur who was next to him, mumbling as he rocked back and forth, a smirk came to his face and as much as he enjoyed what was happening he crouched down and calmed Arthur down.

Once Arthur was stood but still a little shaky he called on one of his guards to carry Merlin to Gaius, hating that he could not do it himself and had to resist the very strong urge not to kill his uncle there and then, he saw him smirk.

* * *

Arthur walked into Gaius' quarters. "I've just seen Agravaine ride out, no doubt to tell that sister of mine that Merlin has passed out from the pain and that I am getting worse."

Merlin smiled. "Me and Gaius have been talking Arthur, and I am going to get worse. Look at me I have no weight on me I am not strong, carrying this baby is going to kill me."

"But your magic?"

"Arthur I am fine, my magic is powerful I will carry this baby to term have the baby and be fine, but as far as your uncle is concerned, this baby is killing me slowly and you, not wanting me to die, tell your uncle that you have heard of a powerful sorcerer named Emrys and you want his help."

"Emrys is you though."

"No. Emrys is an old man Arthur, an old man who has fought Morgana before." Merlin smirked.

"If you tell your uncle that Merlin is dying and you have placed him in the chambers across from your own and he is not to be disturbed, you will be riding out to fetch Emrys who will be living here until he has cured Merlin."

Arthur smiled. "Agravaine will tell Morgana and wanting Emrys dead she will come here in the dead of night."

"Yes Arthur. And when she comes, here is where she will meet her end."

* * *

"Well?" Morgana asked when the door to her hut opened and Agravaine walked in.

"It is starting. Gaius is worried for Merlin, he says he is thin and isn't strong so he doesn't know what to do he is buried in his books."

Morgana smirked. "Excellent, Merlin won't last two weeks. And my dear brother?"

"He touched Merlin when the boy fainted and he ended up curling in on himself rocking back and forth and murmuring, he isn't sleeping either."

"Excellent. Arthur was starting to get stronger, I came to earlier and the men were dead, the rate he is going on I give it a week before Camelot starts to fail, fast."

* * *

For the next week Merlin made himself not seen, he slept in the chambers facing Arthur's, he would wake up go to Arthur and after watching him sleep for a while he would put a spell on Arthur to make him have red eyes when he woke and make him look like he wasn't sleeping at all.

Arthur now watching his Uncle and knowing he works for Morgana saw things he couldn't believe he didn't see before, like the stuff his Uncle was advising him on, he started to believe he must have been really stupid to listen to the crap coming from his uncle's mouth.

One morning Arthur had been awake when Merlin sneaked in to use his magic to make Arthur look worse, like he hasn't slept in days. He kept his eyes closed and waited for Merlin to use the spell but wondered what kept him from using it, what was Merlin doing? He took a deep breath and turned on his side and he knew Merlin was standing by his bed as he could smell Merlin, he knew it was Merlin as what he could smell was his own soap, no matter how many times Arthur had told Merlin, the brunet still pinched it to use himself.

He only just managed to stop himself from jumping when he felt Merlin's fingers run through his hair.

"I could just watch you sleep all day Arthur, you look so peaceful, not worried or stressed like you do in your meetings, you work harder than your father, a better King than your father, just as I knew you were destined to be."

Merlin looked at Arthur closely and blinked, Arthur's lip twitched at what he said, Arthur was awake, and he was pretending to be asleep? _Okay, lets see how long you are willing to pretend_. He thought with a smirk.

"So strong as well, I know as I have seen your muscles when you have been naked in front of me, no wonder I fell in love with you, not only with your mind and your heart, so kind Arthur, always putting others first, your body with all those muscles is just a bonus. Only problem I have is your cock, it is very much on the small side."

"What?!" Arthur shot up and sat on his knees. "My cock isn't small!"

Merlin started laughing. "I knew that, I also knew you were awake after a while, that will teach you to pretend to be sleeping so you get more nice things said about yourself."

"Merlin-"

"Now hold still, I need to put the spell on you and get back before I am seen."

Arthur held still and let Merlin work his magic and grabbed his arm, stopping the brunert from leaving. "Drop them."

"I am not holding them whatever they are."

"I mean your breeches and underwear."

Merlin sputtered. "Why?"

"I want to see your cock."

"Why?"

"Oh just drop them or I will do it for you."

Merlin sighed and dropped his breeches and underwear showing Arthur his cock.

"Ha!" Arthur said and dropped his own showing Merlin his own cock. "See! I am as big as you."

"And thicker." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur frowned and looked at his own cock before looking at Merlin's "Oh you mean mine is thicker than yours."

Merlin smirked, "Sure, that's what I meant by thicker." he said and covered himself up before leaving a confused Arthur alone.

* * *

"Arthur think about this clearly. He killed your father." Agravaine said.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Uncle the old man did not kill my father, Gaius found a chain around my father's neck. A chain that wasn't even my father's, Gaius examined it and it was filled with dark magic, that is what killed my father, whatever magic Emrys did the chain reversed it."

"How do we know what this Emrys is really like, you are not thinking straight Arthur, you are hardly sleeping so that isn't helping, he could end up killing Merlin."

"Uncle. Merlin is dying, Gaius has told me Merlin only has a week at the most I can't lose him."

"Arthur he is just a servant."

"He is more than that Uncle, he has never been just a servant to me. I have to at least try."

"You lost both your parents to magic Arthur do you really want to lose your friend to it as well."

"I won't. Emrys says he is going to be sleeping here, by Merlin's side, never leaving his side and I agree. Merlin is now in the chambers facing mine I want him to be as comfortable as he can be, Emrys will be sharing the room with Merlin."

"Let me come with you so I can at least check out this Emrys."

"No Uncle. I know him and he knows me. It is best I go alone. I will only be gone for a few hours."

* * *

Arthur got so far into the woods and got off his horse and tied his and a horse he brought for Merlin up to a nearby tree. "Come on Merlin."

"Patience you have only just got here."

Arthur turned to see an old man with long white hair and a beard, the same man who stood by his father's bedside with him. "Merlin?"

"Of course prat. Lets sit and wait for a bit and then head back to Camelot."

Arthur nodded but couldn't help stare at Merlin. "How old are you roughly?"

"About eighty years old. And yes I have all the feelings and aches of an eighty year old man, want to see me cock again and see if it will wilt with old age?"

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "And my Uncle wonders why I think of you as my best friend and never a servant, to him you will always be a servant and nothing more."

"And what am I to you?"

"You are my best friend Merlin, although I must admit, over the last week that is starting to change a little."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah?"

Arthur smiled back and nudged him slightly. "Yeah."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Arthur and Merlin, now an old man called Emrys, came to a stop at the courtyard. Arthur jumped off his horse and looked up to see his Uncle start to walk down the stairs, he walked over to Merlin. "Now remember, feel free to insult him all you like."

Seeing Agravaine get closer Merlin scrunched his face up. "Bah." he said as Agravaine came to a stop next to Arthur. "Who's your ugly friend?"

"Emrys, this is my Uncle Agravaine, he is my council."

"Looks like something else entirely to me." Merlin said as he looked at Agravaine. "Well? Are you going to help me down or not? I am no spring chicken like your king here, can't swing my leg over a horse, only place I can swing my leg now is up someones arse if the need calls for it."

Agravaine scowled and begrudgingly helped Merlin down, missing Arthur shaking behind him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Once down Arthur composed himself and stepped forwards. "If you want to follow me Emrys I will show you to where Merlin is. I just hope you can help him."

"I shall do everything in my power, young King."

"No titles please." Arthur insisted.

Merlin nodded. "Okay then, if you insist. Now lead the way cabbage head."

"You will lose your head if you carry on like that, you do not speak to your King in that way!" Agravaine scolded.

Merlin scrunched his face up at Agravaine. "He isn't my King. Stupid."

"You live in Camelot he is your King."

Arthur looked over his shoulder as he was helping Merlin walk up the stairs. "Emrys lives in Cenred's Kingdom, well, what was Cenred's Uncle, he travelled and met me halfway."

Agravaine frowned. _Morgana had men there how could they not have seen him after she told them all what he looks like?_

Merlin walked into the chambers opposite Arthur's and stopped before he closed the door. "I would like to check him myself first, I can't work with you looming over him."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. I will be in my chambers," Arthur pointed behind him. "These doors here is my chambers. I will be in there please come across when you have examined him." When Merlin nodded and closed the door behind him, Arthur turned to his Uncle. "Please let everyone know if they need me I will be working from my chambers."

Agravaine nodded and walked away, once he turned the corner Arthur tapped on the door. "He's gone."

Merlin who was now himself came out and after checking himself to see if the coast was clear he looked at Arthur. "I have checked on Merlin and have some bad news. He no longer looks like himself, he looks like an eighty year old man, powerful magic is happening here."

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the doors to his chambers and shoved Merlin inside. "Get in there, idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Agravaine opened the door to the small hutch where Morgana lived and froze when he felt a blade at his throat. "It's me Morgana, Agravaine."

"Why are you here?"

"Arthur went out earlier, Merlin is getting worse." Agravaine said as he stepped further into the hutch. "Arthur, how he looks I don't know how he is still standing, he hasn't slept in weeks, I often catch him mumbling on his own, saying he is sorry and how could he ever be forgiven,"

Morgana smirked. "And Merlin? Getting worse how?"

"He is slowly dying Morgana, Arthur has gotten desperate, he doesn't want to lose Merlin so in a last attempt he went to meet someone and brought them to live in the chambers facing his where Merlin is currently staying."

"Who?"

Agravaine sighed. "Emrys, the old man."

"Emrys is staying at Camelot?"

"Yes."

"In the chambers opposite Arthur's as that is where Merlin is?"

"Yes."

Morgana smiled. "Then tonight it truly does end, not just for Merlin but Emrys as well, with Merlin gone Arthur will get worse. Camelot will be mine within a week."

* * *

Merlin was sat on Arthur's bed on the edge next to the King, both of them shoulder to shoulder as they watched Gwen throw, what looked like a big sheet, over the table in Arthur's chambers. She straightened it all out and smiled when she was happy with it.

"There you go Arthur, with you being in here a lot I think it makes it look more homely, a cloth for your table so it doesn't look so bare."

Merlin smiled. "Nice colour as well, proper Pendragon red that is."

"I thought so as well." Gwen smiled. "Do you know that Lancelot ruined his red cape, he needed a new one, what I did with the ruined one was cut out the burnt part, added lace to it and it is now over the table in our chambers with a lace centerpiece."

Arthur smiled. "Always knew you were the best seamstress Gwen."

Gwen beamed. "There you go Arthur, all done, even goes near the floor as well."

Arthur stood up. "Thank you." he said and sat at his now decorated table, running his hand over the cloth. "It's actually better. Thank you."

Gwen smiled and left them both alone.

Arthur looked up when he saw Merlin drop back onto his bed. "Comfortable Merlin?"

"Yes. You have to get me a bed like this, just let me have some chambers, now I am pregnant I can't still be sleeping in that room in Gaius' quarters."

"What's wrong with that room?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, it is the bed."

"Okay then what is wrong with the bed?"

"What is wrong with the bed? Arthur your pillows are thicker than my mattress. I need comfort if I am to carry this baby to full term."

"Oh yeah. Didn't think of that. Well you do have your own chambers at the minute, why not just keep them."

"No."

"Why not you said you wanted a new bed."

"Arthur this part of the castle is where the royals sleep. I am not royal."

"No. But my little Prince or Princess are."

Merlin stood up. "Thanks, you know that doesn't make me feel used at all."

Arthur stood up and walked around the table to Merlin. "Used? Merlin you feel used?"

"Hormones, ignore me. It was just how you said it, the chambers I am in are for royal people I am not royal and straight away you not only agree but say the baby I am carrying is, makes me think I wouldn't even have them chambers if I wasn't pregnant with your child."

"Oh Merlin I am sorry. I didn't think." Arthur said and hugged the brunet in front of him. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that, you have no idea how much respect I have for you, I feel as though no matter what I do I would never be able to thank you enough, me preferring men I never thought I would be able to have children and that is the one thing that I needed to carry on when I am gone, you Merlin have gave me the one thing I didn't think I could have."

"Really?"

Arthur let go of Merlin and held him at arm's length. "Yes. I respect you so much, even much more now you are carrying our child."

Just then an out of breath Gwen poked her head around the door. "Your uncle is back Arthur and heading this way." she said and closed the door behind her.

Merlin hurried over to the door. "I better get out of here and into the other chambers quick." Merlin just placed his hand on the handle when Gwen's loud voice sounded through the door.

"Agravaine, going to see Arthur? Good for you!"

Merlin turned. "Sit!" he hissed, pointing at the table.

Arthur hurriedly sat down just as Merlin dropped to his knees and crawled under the table, thanking Gwen for not only the warning but for the cloth covering the table as it hid him perfectly.

A knock sounded at the door and Agravaine walked in. "Arthur. Any news on Merlin?"

"Not yet. I have left Emrys with him, he knows what he is doing. I can't lose Merlin."

"He is just a servant Arthur."

"You sound like my father, once before Merlin was dying and I risked my life to save him."

Merlin under the table frowned. He knew about when he drank from that poisoned chalice but all he was told when he came to was that Arthur got the flower that was needed.

Arthur sighed. "Gaius told me where to find the flower and saying how dangerous it was but I didn't care. Merlin was dying because he drank from a cup intended for me, I had to do what I could, father told me no and that Merlin was just a servant but I disobeyed him. I got the flower, nearly got killed by the sorceress Nimueh for doing so and when I got back? Thrown in the cells by my father who then crushed the flower in front of me. Still managed to get it to Merlin though. I even told my father to throw me in to the stocks for a month. I didn't care, as long as Merlin recovered."

"Arthur you don't do that for friendship, you do that for love."

Merlin smiled under the table, finally agreeing with Agravaine on something.

"Love? I don't love Merlin. I respect him and he has shown himself to be so loyal."

"But you are always calling him names."

Arthur held his thumb ring with his finger and thumb on his other hand and twisted it."That's because he is all the names I call him."

Merlin scowled and reached up and grabbed what was right in front of him before squeezing hard.

Arthur jumped and banged his fist on the table. "Ow!"

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"No uncle, spasm. Think I might lie down for a while."

Agravaine nodded and stood up. "I will leave you to it then, let you get some rest."

Arthur just nodded and as soon as the door shut behind his uncle Arthur pushed the chair back and reached for Merlin, grabbing hold of the brunet he pulled him up and to his feet as he, too, stood up. "You grabbed and squeezed my cock! That hurt!"

"Well you called me names and said you meant them as I am all the names you call me. You have called me some hurtful stuff as well."

"I was lying. I was twisting my ring on my thumb!"

"Well I didn't know that. I can't see through wood Arthur."

"I didn't think. Look just use your magic to stop it hurting."

"No can do. I only use my magic on injuries, sores like that I kiss better, what a shame we are not together as I would have done more than kiss."

Arthur groaned. "Merlin you are killing me right now."

"No Arthur, that is you, you're the one who doesn't see me in that way. Even though you prefer blokes." he said as he walked over to the door. "I think you ought to hold a meeting, tell them all about me, that I am dying, your Uncle won't have gone into detail, halfway through I will come in as Emrys."

Arthur nodded. "I will do so later. For now I really do need to lie down."

Merlin pouted. "Aw, poor baby." he said before leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur stared at the closed door. "More than kiss it better? I'm an idiot."

* * *

Merlin had waited until Arthur was so far into talking to his people when he turned into Emrys and walked into the throne room and couldn't help but scrunch his face up at some of the people who he didn't like.

Arthur stopped talking when he saw Merlin walk in. "How -?" Arthur cleared his throat and tried again. "How is he?"

"I have done a thorough check on him with my magic and he is slowly deteriorating, from what I can tell the baby is slowly killing him, men are not meant or built to carry children, men with magic can but Merlin has no magic therefore it is slowly killing him. I have used my magic to put him in a coma, whilst in a coma he isn't in pain."

"Coma? I don't want Merlin to die. I can't lose him."

"I want to keep him in a coma for a few days and bring him out of it and check to see how he is doing, if it is making him worse you will both have to discuss about getting rid of the child."

Agravaine looked at Arthur. "You will have to do that Arthur."

Merlin gave Agravaine a certain look. "You need to discuss it young King because doing that does put a big risk on young Merlin's life also."

Agravaine moved closer to Arthur and whispered. "It may be something you have to do."

"I may be old but I am not deaf. Killing your own child is going to have such a huge affect on you but to lose your best friend also? This will take some serious thinking about young King." Merlin bowed. "I would appreciate it if you could have all my meals brought straight to where I will be with Merlin. I do not want to leave his side." and with that Merlin left.

* * *

It was in the dead of the night when Morgana was walking through Camelot, hiding when knights passed her, not knowing that the guards saw her but were under strict instructions to let her pass. The knights had questioned it but the only answer they got from their King was if they trust and respect him they would do this and all would be explained the next day.

Arthur had gone to Merlin and told him he had put the order to the knights to pretend they don't see Morgana. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin had asked.

"Yes Merlin. This ends tonight." was all the King replied.

Morgana had met Agravaine on the way to where she was told Merlin would be, she turned the corner and saw Agravaine stood outside the chambers where Merlin and Emrys were. "Where is Arthur?"

"Asleep, he hasn't left his chambers, Merlin is in a coma and Emrys is in there also." Agravaine answered.

Morgana nodded and opened the door leaving Agravaine to close it behind them both. "Emrys is powerful, no mortal blade can kill him. I will kill him, you get rid of Merlin."

* * *

Arthur had gone into his chambers that night making sure he was seen doing so by his Uncle, who offered to stand guard outside Merlin's room just in case. Once the door was closed Arthur changed so he looked just like his knights and left through the servants quarters. Arthur had met with his knights and told them what to do.

When all twenty knights standing side by side in two's as they walked down the corridors and passed Agravaine the King's uncle never paid them any attention which worked for Arthur as he was right at the back of the knights and slipped into the servants quarters of Merlin's room without being seen.

Arthur rolled his eyes when he saw Merlin laying in bed. "No time for lying about Merlin." he whispered as he made his way over.

"What? They expect to find me in bed."

"Yes in bed in a coma, not laying in bed doing... what is your hand doing there!"

"I am not wanking or anything I am just a little hard, I am just pressing down needing it to go away."

"Think of my Uncle naked."

Merlin shuddered. "Thanks for that. I may never get hard again."

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, I am sure you will." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "From what I have read your fourth month of pregnancy you will be... very aroused."

"Oh wonderful. How am I to get release?"

"You never know Merlin... I could always help."

Merlin looked surprised at Arthur. "Don't joke about things like that."

"I am not. Merlin I-"

Merlin put his hand up. "Sh! I feel magic on the door!"

Arthur nodded and being scared and worried more for Merlin and his child than for himself he quickly kissed Merlin and went to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur watched from behind the screen as Agravaine walked over to the bed to where Merlin was lying.

Morgana walked straight over to the servants quarters and opened the door, going inside only to come back seconds later. "You said Emrys was here Agravaine."

"He is. He came in this room and I have been standing on guard since." Agravaine explained before walking over to the servants quarters and checking himself. "I don't understand..."

Just then Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to see Morgana with her back to him and Agravaine walking back over to the bed. "Evening!"

Morgana spun around.

Merlin sat up and stretched. "You seem surprised."

It was Agravaine who found his voice first. "You are supposed to be dying and in a coma."

"And you are supposed to be faithful to Arthur, not Morgana. Looks like we were both lying." he said as he got out of bed, making sure to keep Morgana and Agravaine looking at him as Arthur slowly and quietly stepped out from behind the screen.

"Where is Emrys?" Morgana hissed. "Tell me or I will kill you now."

"He is here in this room." Merlin smiled.

"Where?!" she screeched.

"Oh you want to see him? Why didn't you say so?" Merlin asked before he began to chant.

Morgana's eyes widened when she saw Merlin change.

"It's you?" Agravaine asked. "You're Emrys?"

"That is what the druids call me." he answered before looking at Morgana. "You seem surprised."

"More shocked Emrys. All this time I have been searching for you and it was you, Merlin all along."

"Yes, you see, you thought Emrys is an old man so have been looking for an old man."

Something just dawned on Agravaine. "If you have magic then the baby..."

"Is healthy and fine just like me." Merlin smiled as he changed back to himself.

"Not for long, I will kill you where you stand." Morgana took a few steps back, smirk on her face as she raised her hand. Just as she began to chant she gasped in pain when she felt a sword go straight through her, twisting before it was pulled out of her.

As she dropped to her knees Agravaine turned his attention and his eyes widened when he saw Arthur standing there holding his sword which was covered in blood, before he could say anything he was thrown into the air and landed hard into the wall before dropping to the floor, dead.

Morgana looked up and saw Arthur stood there looking down at her. "Arthur?"

"Goodbye Morgana."

Morgana gasped for breath and dropped onto her side, she looked up and saw Merlin come and stand next to Arthur and hold his hand, letting out her last breath she closed her eyes.

Arthur looked over to his uncle and then again at his sister before looking at his and Merlin's joined hands.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

Taking a deep breath Arthur looked up and smiled at Merlin. "Peace at last."

"Yes."

"All that fighting Merlin, all that war, all the times she tried to overtake us, and yet getting rid of her now seemed so easy."

"That is because you killed her using the only thing that can kill one as powerful as her and me."

Arthur looked at his sword. "This is just a sword."

"No Arthur, what your knights fight with is just a sword. I could get stabbed with one of those and heal myself, I get stabbed with what you are holding it will kill me. The sword you are holding was forged in the dragon's breath. It is a powerful sword Arthur, that wrath your father killed when he had Gaius lock you in your room. Only your sword can kill that which is already dead."

"You have done so much for me Merlin."

"Of course I have. You are my destiny Arthur, my destiny, friend and King."

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "Go and sound the warning bell, spread the word among the knights I want all who live here in the courtyard within one hour, news can be spread by word tomorrow to the outlying villages about Morgana in the morning."

Merlin nodded. "I will go now Arthur, you will leave this room with me, I know they are dead but it won't do you any good staying in here with them."

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin from the room, smiling when Merlin used his magic to lock it up tight. "Get washed and changed, you can not address your people with blood stained clothes. Keep your bloodied sword by your side though, explain it to your people."

* * *

Arthur was stood at the top of the stone steps facing all his people, most of them looking tired as most had been dragged from their beds. Merlin stood and watched with pride as Arthur told his people of Morgana's plans to take over Camelot, what he and Merlin had done, they left out the part of how they conceived and said they did it the night they escaped saying too much mead and got carried away, the people seemed to believe it.

When it came to explaining about Merlin not only having magic but being the most powerful Merlin had stepped forwards and told them all about how he knew where Agravaine's loyalties were, how he and the King had planned and how he and Morgana fell into the trap.

"Are you sure she is dead? I heard no mortal weapon can kill her!" one man cried out.

Arthur stepped forwards once more and shown them all his bloodied sword and explained how the blood was Morgana's, of how he stabbed and killed her as Merlin killed his uncle.

Once again Merlin stepped forward and explained about the sword how it is no ordinary sword, as soon as he explained how it was what Uther used on the wrath the people remembered and understood.

* * *

Just then eight knights, four carrying a board with a sheet over it and another four carrying the same came walking from the castle and down the steps, the crowd went silent and parted as the knights started to move through them all before coming to a stop.

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded his head once, the people would want to see for themselves. Merlin nodded back and with his eyes glowing gold the sheets came away to reveal the dead bodies of Morgana and Agravaine. It was silence all for thirty seconds before the crowd cheered.

Arthur smiled, happy that his people were happy, that they were finally safe. "Morgana is dead, the men that worked for her only did it out of fear, those who didn't will be rounded up by Camelot's knights tomorrow. The war is over, we can finally live on in peace!"

Once again the people jumped up and down, cheering and hugging each other as the knights continued to carry the bodies from the courtyard.

* * *

The next morning Arthur was woken by the drapes being drawn back and the sun that was just starting to rise shine through. He moaned and opened his eyes to see a man standing at the bottom of the bed. "Who are you?"

"I am your new manservant sire."

"No you are not. Where's Merlin?"

"You pregnant friend is no longer your servant, the council said if he is to be carrying your child then he can't work for you, in fact he will be doing nothing."

Arthur flew out of bed, mad at his council. "They said what? Where is Merlin?"

"Merlin told them all to, I believe his exact words were 'you can all do one, no one stops me from doing what I want to do' he then went and loaded his horse up and told me to wait ten minutes before waking you with this note." the servant said as he handed the note over.

Arthur took the note and opened it and started to read. _Arthur, I have rode out on my own as it came to me that Mordred is still out there somewhere, he is the druid that is destined to kill you Arthur, it is his destiny, but as it is mine to protect you that is just what I will do, I trust Harrison has told you what has happened at court, don't go too hard on them and be good to Harrison, he was scared of waking you as he knew you wouldn't be happy to find out someone other than me when you awaken. I shouldn't be long I am going to ask around the druids to see where he is. Merlin._

Arthur smiled at the servant making him step back. "Don't be afraid Harrison. Go and prepare my horse, did you see which way Merlin rode off in?"

Harrison smiled. "I did sire! Your clothes are all laid out, I will go and ready your horse." he said before leaving the chambers.

Arthur, once dressed left his chambers and decided to go to the throne room before heading to the stables, he opened the doors with a loud bang making his council members jump. "If it wasn't for Merlin we would all still be fighting a war, it is because of him that we are now at peace, your families are safe. And what is the first thing you do? Tell what you think you know is best. You leave Merlin alone, you let him do what he wants to do, if you don't you answer to me. Council is dismissed. I am off hunting for a bit, alone. Leon is in charge."

Just then Leon walked through the doors and he and Arthur nodded to each other before Arthur left. "Have fun won't you." he smiled as he left Leon alone with the members of the council.

* * *

Arthur jumped up on his horse and looked down at Harrison. "Are you sure it is that way?" he asked, pointing to the right.

"Yes. I watched as far as he reached the trees before coming to wake you sire."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Harrison. Take the rest of the day off." he said before riding off in the direction to where Merlin went.

* * *

Merlin sat down and eyes glowing gold he lit a fire and put his hands out to warm them, looking up he sighed. Winter was definitely on its way. He opened the bag at the side of him and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Merlin sat there for a few minutes and froze when he heard a rustling behind him, moving forwards slightly he picked up a sword he took from the armoury, he would face them with a sword and use magic if he needed to.

Slowly standing letting his blanket fall he held the sword tight and straightened once he felt the tip of a sword in his back.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." said a voice.

Merlin beamed and turned around, forgetting the sword was in his hand, swinging it as he spun. "Arthur!"

Arthur ducked before looking up. "Put the sword down Merlin."

"I have to defend myself, I would have used my magic if I had to."

"Our son will know how to use a sword before you do."

"What makes you so sure?" Merlin asked as he picked the blanket up and wrapped it around him. "I could be carrying a girl."

Arthur smiled. "Why didn't you tell me yourself about where you were going? Do you know how Harrison woke me? Pulled back the drapes, sun went straight into my eyes."

"Aw poor Arthur. He is new Arthur, he can't wake you how I do."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Arthur he is a new servant he can hardly walk into the King's chambers and shake him awake and call him lazy asking why he is still in bed."

"Well I have had a go at my council, they say anything to you again you come straight to me, I have told them to leave you alone. I will be staying with you Merlin, when will we reach the druids?"

"I am meeting some here Arthur, I sent word out last night." Merlin answered as he sat back down on the ground.

Arthur sat beside him and seeing the brunet shiver a little he opened his cloak wider and wrapped it across Merlin's shoulders. "Snuggle up Merlin."

Merlin smiled and did just that. "Winter is very much on its way, I will have to see if I can afford some extra blankets."

Arthur looked down at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I have to keep warm Arthur, as well as Gaius, especially now, with me being pregnant and Gaius getting older."

"Gaius will be getting all extra blankets for himself, you are being moved, you are to have your own quarters."

"Arthur I am not having new quarters just because I am pregnant with your child."

"Alright then. Merlin as a thank you for helping me get rid of Morgana, out Agravaine as a traitor and bring peace to Camelot I shall reward you with your own chambers."

"You will do well to agree Emrys, the King is only looking out for those he holds most dear to him."

Merlin turned to see a middle aged man stood there with short grey hair, he stood up and reddened slightly at being caught cuddled up close to his King. "Iseldir."

The man smiled. "Yes Emrys. What is it we can help you with?"

Merlin smiled and began to explain to him all that had happened right up until he finished telling him all about Morgana now dead.

Iseldir smiled. "This is joyous news amongst the largest majority of the druids, we all wanted nothing to do with her, we had people on watch in case she was close by. The last we heard of Mordred's whereabouts was..." Iseldir sighed. "Where your father lived his last days Emrys."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Iseldir, you have nothing to say as to what will happen when I find him?"

"I do not condemn violence, I avoid it as much as I can, but Mordred is one on his own, he vows to find Morgana as he believes in what she preaches, he has killed his own kind for not agreeing. I no longer want druids dying at his hand. You do what you feel is right Emrys. If killing him will not only save my people but your King also then you must do it, for us druids have never had as much peace as we have since before Uther became King, and now we are finally free. Find Mordred Emrys, and do what needs to be done." he said before standing up to leave, pausing before he walked away. "And congratulations to you both, with your child having both of you as their parents I just know they will be just as fine a ruler as you King Arthur, may you both be blessed with the happiness you both deserve and have fought long and hard for."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Thank you. And may you and your people now live in peace, no longer having to keep watch, you are now all free."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur looked across at Merlin who was stood by his horse, staring at the cave where his father spent his last years. "Merlin, let me do this."

Merlin turned to look at his King. "No. It is Mordred's destiny to kill you Arthur, he is loyal to Morgana, you go in there and tell him you killed the one person he is loyal to he will kill you, he can use magic to kill you, it is best if I go in, I will go in as the old man, break the news to him let him believe I am on his side."

"And strike when he least suspects?"

"Yes Arthur, just stay out of sight Arthur, he can not see you."

Arthur sat down on a nearby rock and watched as Merlin walked into the cave as an old man. He dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair. Why did Merlin have to do these things to him, get him all worked up, worrying about him, scared for him, making him feel as though he would die to just protect him. Arthur scratched his head as he thought. He had felt like this for Merlin for months now, years even, now he thought about it. If he was feeling like this about Merlin and always felt his heart in his throat when he saw Merlin smile a certain way did that mean...

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up and frowned when he saw Merlin looking down at him. "Merlin!" he said as he stood. "What's wrong? You have only been gone ten minutes and you look like you again."

"He's dead. From the looks of it, he has been dead for a while."

"Dead? Who killed him?"

"He has a wound in the back of his neck, how he was it looks as though he was stabbed while sleeping." Merlin held up an old blade that had rusted in certain places. "I pulled this from his neck. Whoever killed him used this."

Arthur took the blade. "Merlin this was Agravaine's blade, when he first came to Camelot he was telling me about my mother, said he gave her a blade when he went away to help protect herself but he took it back when she died as he didn't want father to have what was meant for her."

"Are you sure that is the same one?"

"Yes, look there Merlin at the top of the handle before the blade starts."

Merlin looked and saw three letters. Y. D. B. "Ygraine..."

"Du Bois. My mother's name before she became a Pendragon. But why would my Uncle kill Mordred?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "If she wanted someone on her side, someone with power she would have wanted Mordred, gone on about him, Agravaine wanted to be the only one Morgana needed."

"My Uncle killed the man who was destined to kill me out of jealousy?" Arthur asked before laughing. "That is funny."

Merlin smiled. "I must admit it is funny, Agravaine hated you, wanted you dead and he kills the one person who is destined to kill you."

Arthur threw his arm across Merlin's shoulders and directed him to the horses.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"Home, Merlin. Home."

* * *

Merlin woke up and stretched lazily and placed his hand on his small bump that was only just starting to show. Merlin was nearing his fourth month of pregnancy, he and Arthur had grown closer, there were touches, small kisses here and there, but no declarations from Arthur and Merlin was determined he wasn't going to break first asking why they aren't together yet, Arthur knew his feelings for the King hadn't changed. But he knew Arthur's for him had changed.

He often caught the way Arthur would look at him. Not pay attention to things when he was close by, he would often come and lay with Merlin when Merlin was having a lie down and place his hand on his stomach. Merlin knowing when Arthur was asleep or not. A few of the times when he would lay with Merlin Arthur would fall asleep for an hour and end up holding him close. Only Arthur was never asleep. Merlin loved those moments as it meant spending time in Arthur's arms.

Looking out of the window from his bed Merlin saw snow and shivered before covering himself right up to his chin with his cover. Wondering if today would be the day Arthur finally told him how he felt. "Might be my Christmas present." he sleepily said to himself.

He was just drifting back off to sleep when a quiet knock sounded on his door. "Come in!"

The door opened and a woman Merlin's age with long dark hair walked in. "Merlin Emrys?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Freya. I am a druid. Your King came to us last night, wanting to know if one of us would like to come and live here. He said you might feel the need for someone to talk to sometimes."

Merlin smiled and climbed out of bed. "Really?"

"Yes. We were all honoured and all of us would have love to have come. The King only has your bests interests at heart despite his mix up with words." Freya smiled. "It never comes out right but you know what he means."

"Of course." Merlin smiled as he moved closer to Freya. "Tell me Freya what were the Kings exact words?"

"Those were his words Merlin, honestly, when he left with the knight Lancelot he thanked him for helping him get his words right."

Merlin nodded. "Did you happen to hear what the words were before they were corrected by Lancelot?"

Freya ducked her head. "I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry Freya I know what the King is like. Please?"

"King Arthur thanked Lancelot for the words saying it came out much better than just saying I need someone for Merlin to complain and moan to rather than me, I do have a kingdom to run."

"Thank you." was all Merlin said and changed quickly before leaving Freya alone in his chambers.

* * *

Merlin walked on to the training field and smiled when he saw Percival beat his opponent and grin as looked at Gwaine. "Taken out in under ten blows, you now owe me a certain blow."

Gwaine laughed before walking over to his husband. "Alright then, drop them and I will be true to my word."

Percival rolled his eyes. "Behind closed doors." he said before spotting Merlin and smiling. "Merlin, are you alright?" he asked as he made his way over.

"I am, well I will be, it depends."

"Depends? On what?"

Merlin smirked. "On whether you can help."

"How can I help?"

"Arthur comes to join you for training after his meeting doesn't he."

"Yes why?"

"I need you to go really hard on him, make him ache afterwards."

"You're serious? Why?"

Merlin sighed and explained his plan to Percival which had the strong knight smiling.

"In that case Merlin I will be happy to help, leave it with me."

Merlin smiled and thanked his friend before leaving the training field.

* * *

Arthur looked up when the throne room doors opened and quietened the council when he saw Merlin walk in with his hand on his stomach and a small smile on his face. Telling his council to carry on Arthur walked over to Merlin.

"Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin's smile grew. "Of course. I just wondered if you would like to share dinner tonight after your training?"

"Of course we can, what's the occasion?"

"Thank you for Freya. She is amazing, already we are like best friends."

Arthur smiled. "Oh good. I am glad. And yes Merlin, dinner together sounds great." he looked down. "May I?"

"Of course."

Arthur smiled and placed his hand on Merlin's stomach, "our baby is growing Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "Well it will do as the months go along." he said as he placed his hand over Arthur's. "I will see you later." he added, holding on to Arthur's hand a little longer before leaving.

It was only when someone cleared their throat did Arthur remember he was still in a council meeting.

* * *

That evening Merlin had just finished setting the table in Arthur's chambers when the King hobbled in and dropped onto the nearest chair.

"Oh Arthur what happened to you?"

"Percival, he was saying how good he has gotten, I told him he has to show me and next thing I know he is flying at me, Merlin I have never seen him fight like that. I don't think there is a bone in my body that doesn't ache."

"Well I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Merlin walked over to the chamber doors and opened them to reveal a servant standing there, one Arthur had never seen before. Inviting him in, Merlin closed the door and walked over to Arthur. "During my walk today I came across George here and when he told me what he does I thought he would be perfect for you."

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He is a good listener. He will gladly listen to all your moaning, saves me having to."

Arthur looked from George to Merlin and back to George again. "Leave us."

Once alone Merlin stepped back when Arthur limped forward. "Why did you send him away? You have had a hard day training you ache all over, I thought you would want someone to moan to, just like you found Freya for me."

"I- Merlin you know I am not good with words. Moaning was the wrong word and uncalled for. You do not moan and complain, I ask you about your day and how you have been and when you tell me I thought you would like someone to talk to, someone who you can get on with, have a great friend. It all came out wrong."

"Why ask how I am feeling and how my day went Arthur if you are going to complain about it and get someone else for me to talk to?"

"I do want to know your feelings and how you have been." Arthur smiled as he hobbled forwards, happy that Merlin didn't move away. "Can you blame me for wanting to know all the good bits."

Merlin shook his head with a small smile.

"How are you feeling today Merlin? Any aches? Pains?"

"A little."

Arthur nodded. "Me too. Share a bath with me?"

"What?"

"You heard. I ache, you ache, might as well relax in a bath together."

"But, we are not even together in that way."

"I know Merlin, come on, share a hot bath with me and see how and where it goes. Please?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and smiled. "I will go and get a servant to get it all ready."

* * *

Once the bath was ready Arthur quickly stripped to nothing and climbed in. "Your turn."

"Oh yeah, you just sit back and watch me awkwardly undress and climb in."

"Of course." Arthur laughed. "We can enjoy a meal afterwards. Besides it is only right I get to watch you, it was you who told Percival to go hard on me after all."

Merlin smiled as he started to strip. "Your own fault Arthur, only did it to get my own back. Besides Freya will be a good friend, she can keep me smiling with her news."

"What news?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin undress.

"Leon asked her out on a date and she said yes." he said as he finished stripping and stepped into the bath, sitting down with the help of Arthur, smiling when he felt the King's hands on his stomach. "The water's nice."

"That's not the only thing Merlin..."

"No?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled as he curled his fingers around Merlin's cock, his smile getting bigger when Merlin sighed and dropped his head back on to his Kings shoulder. "No." he whispered as his hand started to slowly move.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Merlin woke up and tried to stretch finding he couldn't as he was being held tight from behind, looking over his shoulder he saw Arthur looking at him, smiling, the blond moved forwards and kissed him. "Morning."

Merlin smiled. "Morning Arthur."

"How are you?"

Merlin looked back to face the window. "Confused, scared,"

Arthur moved back and turned Merlin on to his back so he could lean over him. "Confused?"

"Yes Arthur, how did we go from friends who share casual touches to having a bath which was followed by sex?"

"Well I wanted to have a bath with you as I wanted to see you. All of you. We have been close for a while Merlin, sharing touches, lingering looks, I wanted more than that."

"So you asked to share a bath which you hoped would lead to sex instead of just asking if you wanted a date, which is what I would have wanted first?"

"You did? Sorry I thought you wanted close contact, to be held, shown love. It is what the book said."

Merlin pushed himself up on his elbows making Arthur sit up. "What book?"

"The book I asked Gaius for. It tells you about pregnancy and what to expect, of course it is all about women but it is still pregnancy right?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah why not."

"Now why are you scared?"

"Us, what next Arthur? For us? Awkwardness? Back to just light touches? Ignoring that it ever happened?"

"No Merlin, now we move everything of yours into here, now you sleep with me, now we be together."

Merlin smiled. "Says who?"

"Says me Merlin. Because I love you."

"You... You love me?"

Arthur smiled. "I do Merlin. I am just sorry it took me a year to say it."

"A year? I have only been pregnant for four months."

"I have wanted you for much longer than that."

Merlin got out of bed and started to wash, unaware of Arthur's eyes on his naked body. "Let me guess. Your uncle said it was wrong for you to feel that way, men should not be together in that way, you don't need to marry, that he is your council."

When Merlin got no answer he turned to see Arthur staring at his arse. "Have you listened to a word I just said?"

"Yeah you said something about you being my council."

Merlin laughed, "I said nothing like that." he said. "Look at my face and focus on my face while I tell you what I did say." he added before repeating his earlier words to Arthur.

"You are right Merlin, he did say all of that, told me to trust him and that he knows best."

Merlin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand going on his stomach. "Only you know what is best for you Arthur, and for your people, you have proven that, people can see that just by looking at your kingdom, your people are alive and well and happy, that shows me that you know what is best for you and your people as your kingdom is safe and so are its people."

"Saying things like that Merlin I don't think I could ever be without you, how on earth did I manage before I met you."

Merlin smiled and leaned across to kiss Arthur. "How you were when we first met shows you didn't manage."

Arthur laughed and got out of bed and smiled when Merlin lay back down with a smile on his face. "Comfortable are you?"

"Of course, you have a nice comfortable bed."

Arthur laughed and started to wash for the day. "I think after breakfast we will announce to the council that we are together, I know some are still not okay with it and still believe in the times when my father used to rule but with a new ruler comes new times, different times if they don't like it they can find elsewhere. Not only am I to tell them of the new times I want to tell them something else but I don't want to tell them until I run it past you. Merlin... Will you be the court sorcerer?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to look at Merlin and found the brunet fast asleep. Smiling he walked over to the table picked up a cover that was thrown over a chair and draped it around him and opened the door to see a knight standing there. "Go and find Sir Leon, tell him to come to my chambers right now and to read the note on the table but to be quiet."

"Yes sire."

* * *

Leon was about to knock on Arthur's chamber doors when he remembered he was to be quiet. Opening the door he crept over to the table and picked up the note as he was told to do.

_Leon, I give you permission to say whatever you wish later on but me and Merlin are now together, I want to announce it to court along with some other news but the other news depends on whether Merlin says yes or not, and wipe that smile off your face, the questions isn't will you marry me, I want him to be court sorcerer. Merlin will be moving in with me, I want all of his room packed up and I want you to take my place today, we only just got together last night, we want today alone except when we ask for food._

Leon smiled and looked up from the note to see Merlin and Arthur fast asleep in Arthur's bed, Merlin looking safe, happy and comfortable in the King's arms. "About time Arthur." Leon whispered before leaving the room.

On his way to the throne room he stopped two knights. "You are to stand guard outside Merlin's chambers all day, people will be going in and out of there sorting it all out and packing everything up, as Merlin's chambers are facing the King's you make sure no one and I mean no one goes in there, if they want the King you send them to me."

"You in charge today Leon?" one of them asked.

"Yes. Now get going."

* * *

Arthur woke up sometime later and stretched his arm across the bed, leaning up on his elbow and running his free hand through his hair. "Merlin?"

"Over here."

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Merlin sat at the table, which seemed to be covered with food. "Hungry much?" he asked as he stood up and threw some clothes on before walking over to join Merlin at the table.

"Well I didn't know what I fancied so I asked for a bit of everything."

Arthur smiled as he sat down. "Oh what are these?" he asked as he pinched a bit of food off Merlin's plate and put it in his mouth to chew. "Oh it's nice."

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin looking angry. "What? What's wrong with your face?"

"You! Nothing is wrong with my face, it is just you that is wrong with me."

"What have I done?"

"You nicked some food off my plate! I need that to feed our baby and you just reach over and grab some."

"It was just a pickle thing Merlin."

"It was still mine and your child's food."

"I didn't go mad like this when you pinched some off my plate a couple of years ago, took all my sausages."

"Well that was different, I was helping you so you didn't get fat."

"Well you're -" Arthur stopped.

"Oh no Arthur, don't stop, please continue."

"I was going to say beautiful."

Merlin huffed as he stood up and put a lot of food on to a plate before walking over to the chamber doors and opening them. "You are so full of shit Pendragon." he snapped before storming out.

* * *

Leon was in the throne room looking through some documents when the door banged open and Merlin came storming in, carrying a plate of food which he placed on the table before sitting down.

"Merlin? I thought you and Arthur were to spend the day together in your chambers, where you used to sleep everywhere is being packed up ready for when you move in with Arthur."

"Not sure I want to share my chambers with a wanker."

"Ah. What has he done?"

"He nicked some of my food."

"Has he had it before?"

"No, said he wanted to try it."

"Do you have plenty more of what he took?"

Merlin frowned. "Well yes but -"

"Then what is the problem?"

Merlin sighed and told him what was said afterwards.

Leon nodded. "So you are mad at him because he stopped himself from upsetting you even further?"

"Ugh I hate these mood swings!" Merlin said just as the door opened again and Arthur walked in and straight up to Merlin.

"There you are." he said as he scooped Merlin up and into his arms. "Leon is doing my job today so we can spend the day together, alone, and in our chambers, even if it means you being mad at me. After all the apologising I will be doing."

Merlin smiled and rested his head on Arthur's shoulders, "no need to apologise, I talked to Leon, I hate being hormonal."

* * *

Merlin sat up in bed, his legs stretched out before him. Papers everywhere, he was reading one document in one hand, reading a bit and searching with his free hand for another document. A murmur had him stopping to look at Arthur who was lying flat on his stomach, his head to the side facing him, fast asleep. Smiling he carried on with his work.

Merlin was now six months gone and had been made court sorcerer and as much as he loved it it did come with a lot of work, most of which he did when he couldn't sleep with a bad back just like now, he winced as he turned a little to try and get comfortable.

He sighed and decided to stop concentrating for a minute and rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes once he heard Merlin's breathing pattern had changed meaning he was asleep, as carefully as he could he reached over and gathered up all the papers and placed them on the table by the bed and then as carefully as he could he got onto his knees and held Merlin close as he moved him into a laying position. He would talk to his council tomorrow, the smallest thing to do with magic their only answer was, Merlin can sort it. No more.

* * *

Merlin awoke some time later to find himself alone in bed he looked over to the table when he heard whispered voices and saw Freya and Leon.

"What about this one?" Leon asked as he showed Freya a document.

Freya looked over it and smiled. "Yes." she said and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek, "that one you can do."

"Thank you. I knew there was some ones here I could sort out. I mean Arthur sorts some documents out that are to do with magic and I take over Arthur when he has days with Merlin, you having magic and working close with Merlin can do the ones Merlin does."

Freya laughed. "I can't believe Arthur, the way he shouted at his council for piling all that work on Merlin."

"I know, I think it made Arthur snap when he saw Merlin asleep sitting up in bed this morning surrounded by these."

Merlin smiled. Happy that his friends had found each other in that way. "Morning both."

Leon jumped a little. "Merlin. Are you well?"

"I am, where is Arthur?"

"On the training field, he was pretty angry at his council this morning, I think he is imagining every target is a member of the council."

Merlin sighed. "Are you both alright to finish that somewhere else while I get dressed?"

Leon nodded as Freya gathered all the papers up. "Of course." he said before looking at Freya. "Have everything?"

"Yes."

He smiled and picked her up. "And I have you."

Merlin smiled. Happy to see that his friends had found happiness with each other.

* * *

Merlin walked onto the training field and watched as Arthur hit every target with a hard hit, Leon was right, Arthur was angry he was just glad it was the targets that were getting the brunt of it all instead of his knights, he remembered when he was still a servant and Arthur took his anger out on him with the arguments and disagreements he had with his father. He did not miss those days, picking up targets to place on his back before running.

Seeing a big round target Merlin smiled and using his magic to make it only featherlight he picked it up and put it on his back. "Got another target here for you Arthur, just like old times."

Arthur stopped when he heard Merlin and turned and his eyes widened as he saw what was on Merlin's back. "Merlin no!" he said as he hurried over and took the target off Merlin's back, frowning when he held it in his hands. "It's weightless."

"Of course it is. You didn't think I would pick something up heavier than me at six months pregnant do you?" Merlin smiled as he held his arms out, sighing happily when Arthur took him in his arms and held him close. "You need to ignore your council Arthur, don't let them get you so riled up, they need to know you rule the Kingdom and they go by your beliefs and rules, not the other way around."

"I know. Marry me Merlin?"

Merlin pulled back. "Arthur?"

"Please? Not because you are carrying our child, not because the council want it, not because it is proper to marry if expecting a child. Marry me for me, marry me for us, marry me because I love you with all that I am. Marry me and make me the happiest King in the world."

Merlin smiled. "Well seeing as you asked nicely." he said before kissing Arthur with all he had.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be a one shot sequel to the called 'Marriage comes first?' which will be up in about a week. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
